


Ultimate Happiness

by biotiful



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotiful/pseuds/biotiful
Summary: HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange 2016, present to kozikittyMerry Christmas!This is a present from your anonymous giver~You requested Splash Free! AU, so you got Splash Free!AU :DHope you like it! :3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kozikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozikitty/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange 2016, present to kozikitty  
>   
>  **Merry Christmas!**  
>  This is a present from your anonymous giver~  
> You requested Splash Free! AU, so you got Splash Free!AU :D  
> Hope you like it! :3


End file.
